College
by Blinque
Summary: Jenny convinces her mom to let her 'grow up a little' to join her high school friends in college. Features Jenny, Sheldon, and Brad. Plan on this being a Sheldon x Jenny fic, with some romance also involving Brad. UPDATED WITH 4TH PART
1. College? Intro

Obviously, I don't own MLAATR. I don't own any of the characters, I am just in love with them. :D

Story MAY go up in rating in later chapters. I'm still unsure of how 'romantic' I want things to end up.

So yes, this is my first fanfic of the show. Hope everybody enjoys, feel free to leave reviews! Thanks guys!

------------------------------

Introduction - College?

A full summer has passed since Jenny's class at Tremorton High recieved their high school diplomas. Jenny passed with  
slightly above average grades, as her superhero-ing got in the way of her study at times. Brad passed with a few B-'s and a  
few C+'s. Sheldon, as always, was a perfect straight A+ student and excelled in everything academic, whether or not his mind  
trailed elsewhere. They've all grown up a bit, Brad growing into more of an attractive young man after playing football in  
high school for a while. Sheldon's acne even cleared up for the most part, he was still a bit thin and lanky, but about as  
tall as Jenny now. Jenny however, although she developed mentally, didn't seem much different in appearance.

This of course, she noticed while looking through all of her yearbooks. She delicately trailed her fingers over the filmy  
pages, watching everybody grow but her. Laying on her stomach, supporting her chin with a palm as she flipped through the  
pages with her other hand, she heaved an overdramatic sigh. Then sniffled. Then, cried.

Nora Wakeman, Jenny's scientist mom, shuffled down the hall in a nightgown and a pair of bunny slippers while drowsily  
sipping at her coffee. A folded newspaper was sloppily cradeled in her other arm. It was clear she had just woken up.

As she shuffled past Jenny's room, she heard her girl's whailing and sulking. Rolling her eyes and shuffling her hair into  
place, she knocked on the door delicately. "Uh, XJ9? Are you okay in there sweetie?"

"Go AWAY mom! It's nothing you'd understand!" she exclaimed, burying her face into her pillow to muffle her cries, it  
quickly dampening in clear fluid, the watery lubricating substance which made up Jenny's 'tears'.

"Aww hunny I was a teenager too, remember?" Nora said timidly, now wide awake as she inched the door open, slowly peering  
inside.

Jenny sniffled and muffled into her pillow.

"Uhm...what was that, dear?" Nora asked, unable to understand Jenny's mumbles and muffles. She cautiously approached her  
bed.

"I SAID," Jenny withdrew from the pillow, "IT'S SO NOT FAIR! YOU GOT TO GROW UUUUP!" Going back to her whailing, her tears  
were coming on more strongly now.

Nora sighed and sat next to her daughter on the bed, and pulled her up at the shoulder. Jenny sniffled and sat next to her  
mother, pulling her knees to her chest in a defensive position.

"What do you mean, XJ9? You've grown up plenty. You've enhanced your weapons skills, improved your reaction times, IQ, and  
many other skills as well. I don't understand what you're -"

"I'll always look the SAME!" Exclaimed Jenny, lashing her arms up into the air dramatically to give more 'OOMPH' to her  
statement as she raised her voice to the last word. "Everybody else. EVERYBODY else, even TUCK for pete's sake, has grown a  
little bit in the past year or so. I have the same figure I was BORN with, I've got none of those CURVES every girl my age  
wants." At this point the tears have stopped, but Jenny's cheeks were still damp and her eyes looked a bit watered.

"Oh hunny," Nora sighed, pulling a part of her nightgown up to dry Jenny's face, "You were designed to be a teenager, a CRIME  
fighting teenager. You're special as you are." "No mom," she nudged her mother's hand away from her face, "You don't GET  
it. I've made friends, people I REALLY care about! I want to grow with them, I want to go to...To..."

"You don't mean..." Nora's eyes widened in fear.

"To...COLLEGE!" Jenny said, only before sniffling again and readying the pillow. She eyed Nora threatiningly, daring to  
start sobbing again.

"But, but...XJ9!" "MOM! You can ALWAYS change me back. You can ALWAYS take me out of school! I'll do ANYTHING! I'll work  
my butt off for SCHOLARSHIPS, I'll even clean the entire house on a daily basis if that's what it takes! PLEASE PLEASE  
PLEAAAASE?!"

Nora sighed, and rubbed her temples thoughtfully. "Well...I DID let you interact with the other teenagers. This sort of is  
my fault," she sighed. Jenny's eyes lit up, a spark of hope in them. "You mean you'll-" "I'll THINK about it," Nora  
interrupted, placing her finger up to Jenny's lips.

"OH MOM!" Jenny's expression instantly went to an overjoyed one. She wrapped her arms around her mother (possibly a little  
too tightly) and jumped up and down on the bed. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" "You're welcome XJ9," Nora  
wheezed as she pulled away from Jenny's grip and hopped down off of the bed, "Now if you wouldn't mind, please clean up this  
room, it's a mess!"

Jenny nodded quickly. That oversized smile still played over her face as her mother wandered out of the room and shut the  
door behind her.

She quickly reached for the phone and dialed a number, holding it to the side of her face and bouncing around with  
anticipation. "Uhm, hello?" a tired Brad answered the phone with a yawn. Obviously he slept in, it WAS summer, after all.

"HEY BRAD, you won't believe what just happened!" Jenny spoke quickly. "JEN!.. Jen! Slow it down. What's up?" "Well,  
uhm, what college are you going to?" "College? Wait...what day is this? I haven't even thought about it yet." Jenny  
rolled her eyes and hung up, and quickly dialed the next number to come to mind.

"Hello you've reached the Lee residence, Sheldon speaking," came a voice from the other line. There were sounds in the  
background, like Sheldon was in the middle of working on a project or something. "Oh hey Sheldon, this is Jenny," she said.  
Sheldon coughed, as if he was drinking something when she said that. "Uhm, I'm sorry, did I call at a bad time?" asked  
Jenny, as Sheldon continued to cough. He quickly cleared his throat. "Oh NO! NO it's c-cool Jenny," he said, trying to  
sound as non-nervous as he could. He's improved a lot since the earlier days, but still had that occasional studder.

"Oh well I was just wondering what college you were planning on going to," she asked, still speaking rather quickly with that  
tone of excitement in her voice. "Oh, college?" Sheldon asked, quirking a brow on the other line. "YEAH! My mom is gonna  
let me go, I'm gonna be made over and everything," she blurted, excited. "Ohhh..." Sheldon was silent for a moment. "Well  
I'm going to the local community college for my associates to save money, so I'll be there for like 2 years before I go  
somewhere else, it's really not that expensive," he said, sighing at the end as if daydreaming about something.

"Okay great! I'll go there!" exclaimed Jenny as she ended the call. Sheldon set the phone down and sighed dreamily. Jenny?

In college? What was the makeover she was talking about? Sheldon giggled dreamily and slouched back in his chair, looking  
forward to next week. Since of course, that's when the fall semester began. He crossed his fingers and prayed that Jenny  
would have just one class with him. That would make all the difference in the world.


	2. First Day of Classes

Obviously, I don't own MLAATR. I don't own any of the characters, I am just in love with them. :D

Story MAY go up in rating in later chapters. I'm still unsure of how 'romantic' I want things to end up.

So yes, this is my first fanfic of the show. Hope everybody enjoys, feel free to leave reviews! Thanks guys!

------------------------------

Chapter 1 - First Day

Sheldon twiddled his thumbs uncomfortably, then continued to fiddle around with the pencil and slide it around the desk.  
There were plenty of other students talking around him, buzzing in their chairs, switching seats and catching up with old  
friends. But he sat in the middle of it all, near the back of the room, his gaze lost in his table as his mind wandered  
elsewhere. He was nervous, and hopeful, the best term being anxious. He hadn't heard from Jenny, and hadn't thought to  
bother her as he figured she was busy with things.

He was dressed in a larger version of the plain brown hoodie he'd carried all the way through high school, as well as a black  
t-shirt with 'The Cure' written over it. Sheldon listened to mostly techno, but kept an open mind and appreciated a variety  
of groups and artists. He wore a pair of plain jeans, worn out at the knee, as well as a pair of slightly faded black n'  
white converse high tops.

This class was an advanced English course. Sheldon did a few last minute changes to his schedule the week before, picking  
one or two more generic classes up, hoping Jenny picked one or two of the same classes. Hell, what if they went to school  
different days? What if she were only a part time student? What if she backed out? All of these 'what ifs' buzzed in the  
back of his mind, and he was clearly stressing himself out.

The truth is, Sheldon was head over heels in love with this girl. After that first year of going through high school as her  
friend, he's learned to back off a bit, not be so stalkerish, and in turn their friendship developed a little bit more. He's  
learned to keep a lot of his comments to himself, and not give her random gifts as often, or embarass her in front of the  
'popular crowd', but his feelings really haven't changed. He's just grown to be a bit more...respectful, in that matter.

"Is that girl a...robot?" one of the male students quirked a brow and glanced over to the classroom entrance.  
Sheldon's head instantly shot up and he leaned over to one side to see around the guy standing in front of his desk. His jaw  
nearly dropped to the floor. Was that...Jenny?!

She was the same height, but had more of that hourglass figure most girls had wished THEY had. Her chest was a bit more  
noticable, as well as her hips. Her top came down a little bit more than it had before, but her naval was still blatantly  
exposed. Her skirt was about the same, and her 'bangs' were a bit longer. Her pigtails were also a bit larger, more  
rounded, and were a bit wavy near the ends of them. Her bottom lip had a tint of light blue to it. Adorned on both wrists  
were an assortment of thin bracelets, different hues of blue and silver, powdery whites and grays. Around her neck, a  
delicate blue bead necklace, hugging closely to her throat.

"Oh wow, she's cute," complimented the same boy which stood in front of Sheldon's desk. The other guy standing next to him,  
a buddy of his, nodded in agreement. The new students hustled and bustled and returned to their conversation. A few  
whispers here and there, people continued to quickly glance over their shoulders and across the room to see the 'newly  
developed' robot girl.

Jenny smiled and blushed, overhearing a compliment. Quickly she noticed Sheldon across the room, and rushed over to him.  
"Sheldon!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi! I'm so glad we have a class together!" she exclaimed  
happily, only to realize half the class was watching her, she quickly pulled back and blushed nervously.

Sheldon also had a tint of pink to his cheeks. "Oh well. Uh..." He chuckled nervously. "Well Jenny I'm glad too, it's good  
we at least know somebody. I don't really know anybody else here." Instantly Sheldon seized the opportunity to get up and  
pull out the chair next to him, motioning her over to sit. "Would you mind sitting next to me J-...Jenny?" he gulped  
nervously. He was SURE this time he wasn't overstepping any boundaries, but couldn't help but be nervous when a lot of the  
attention right now was on him and Jenny.

"No Sheldon, that'd be cool," she said casually, sitting down in the chair as he nudged it in for her and returned to his own  
seat. He smiled shyly, feeling accomplished.

"So Sheldon, I was kinda worried," Jenny lowered her voice, "That these uh...touch ups would..."

"Jenny, you look fantastic!" he complimented, looking away shyly, twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh thanks Sheldon!"

"Hey there, Jenny was it?" an arm wormed it's way around her shoulder as a boy took a seat on the other side of her. It was  
the same boy that was standing in front of Sheldon earlier, who pointed out Jenny's good looks the second she stepped into  
the room. He wore a black beanie over his bleach-chunked brown and blonde hair, and had a pair of the most charming blue  
eyes. He was a thin one, but in shape, NOT a complete twig. He wore a greyscaled plaid hoodie, a white t-shirt under it, a  
chain necklace, and a pair of baggy black jeans. He was DEFINITELY, one of the 'cool/skater' kids.

"OH hey!" Jenny greeted shyly, a slight tinge of blue finding it's way over her cheeks. She glanced away from him. She was  
NOT used to this sort of attention. Especially not from her classmates. "Yeah, I'm Jenny, what's your name?"

"I'm Hunter," he said, lending her a charming smile. "I think I've seen you around, saving the world and all that, but you  
look all grown up now. It's a good look for you."

"R-really?" Jenny melted, looking down to her lap and crossing her arms shyly. "Thank you Hunter," she said, sweetly smiling  
over to him.

Sheldon watched the proceedings cautiously. He held his breath and counted down from ten over and over again in his mind.  
'I'm not her boyfriend,' he thought silently, 'I have no right to say a word. We're just friends...good friends.' Defeated  
and discouraged, Sheldon folded his arms over his table and put his head down.

Just then the rest of the students took the remaining of the open seats. A rather short man walked into the room, dressed in  
a professional fashion, it was obvious that this stubby man was their professor. He wrote his name over the board as he  
announced to the class, "Remember where you're sitting, it's where you'll be sitting for the rest of the semester."

Sheldon released a muffled groan through the sleeves of his jacket. Hunter smirked to Jenny, and she just merely giggled.


	3. Rave

Obviously, I don't own MLAATR. I don't own any of the characters, I am just in love with them. :D

Story MAY go up in rating in later chapters. I'm still unsure of how 'romantic' I want things to end up.

So yes, this is my first fanfic of the show. Hope everybody enjoys, feel free to leave reviews! Thanks guys!

------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Rave

The first day of classes went over pretty well for Jenny. Sheldon though, was giving himself an anxiety attack as he took  
more and more notice to all of these handsome boys which were giving Jenny some rather fascinated, interested looks. "Isn't  
this great, Sheldon?" Jenny exclaimed, hugging a few textbooks to her chest as they walked, "I feel like I can take on the  
world right now! I'm already making new friends and everybody's been so nice! They're not NEAR as superficial as they were  
in high school." "Yeah, well I'm okay as long as that Hunter kid doesn't share another class with us," Sheldon mumbled under  
his breath, looking down to his shoes as they walked. "What was that Sheldon?" Jenny quirked a brow, not quite hearing all  
Sheldon said.

"Ah, nothing," he mumbled. "But yeah, this is going well. It's insane that we have English AND Art together," Sheldon  
continued, smiling over to Jenny, trying to force the memories of Hunter trying to suavely seduce her from his mind.  
Just then, somebody whistled at Jenny seggestively. She blushed and continued walking shyly. Sheldon just huffed under his  
breath and stomped along.

'Might as well just give up now,' Sheldon thought to himself. It's true that Jenny had stopped being so...cold towards  
Sheldon like she had been when they first met. Once Sheldon backed off a little and played the creeper part down a bit,  
Jenny was so much more receptive to a close friendship. Although Jenny was still closer to Brad (considering they were  
neighbors and saw one another on a near daily basis), she trusted Sheldon. So if she wasn't interested now, would she ever?

Sheldon was starting to actually feel discouraged, to the point of losing hope. What more could he do?

"You...okay, Sheldon?" Jenny asked, glancing over to him, "You're being kinda quiet right now."

"Oh it's nothing, really-" Sheldon responded, but paused as he noticed Hunter heading right towards them.

"Hey Jenny, and eh, Jenny's frie-!"

"It's Sheldon," he interrupted.

"Oooo-kay then, Jenny and SHEL-DON. There's this really kick-ass rave planned tonight," said Hunter, although he had lowered  
his voice by then. "It starts midnight, in that warehouse place they shut down a few years back at the edge of town...

Everybody who loves to dance to crazy techno and stuff is gonna be there. You guys should spread the word to any friends you  
know would like to go."

"Wait, so there are no invitations?...Anybody who wants, can just show up?" Jenny asked, quirking a brow. All of this was  
VERY different from high school. From Don Prima's fancy mansion parties, to the Krust cousins' exclusive get togethers.

"Well yeah, it's what a rave is, just a massive get together where everybody dances and just has a good time. What do you  
think this is, high school?" he joked.

"Can I...expect you to be there, Jenny?" Hunter asked suavely, pulling Jenny's hands into his own, and glancing into those  
eyes of hers with a certain look of confidence about him. This look, was sure to make Jenny blush. "Oh, well...it IS a  
school night but...Yeah! Of course I'll go!" Hunter smiled, "Good, I look forward to it. See ya Jenny and Jenny's frie  
-...Er, I mean Sheldon. See you guys later!"

Sheldon muttered something angrily under his breath, but Jenny had the largest smile on her face. She hugged her books  
tighter. "Can you believe it, Sheldon? You and me, going to a DANCE with a bunch of other COLLEGE kids!" "Jenny you DO  
know what a rave is, don't you?" he asked casually. "Well it's just a dance, right?" "Well, yeah, it's a dance, with mostly  
techno music. But, a LOT of people do drugs there. The illegal kind. I don't know if you'd want to-" "Well drugs don't  
affect robots, silly," she shrugged. "I guess I can ignore such illegal behavior, it's not like it's endangering the world  
or anything, right?" "Well are you sure you want me to go with you?" Sheldon asked softly, again looking back to his feet.

"Well OF COURSE I'd want you to go, silly! Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "Well..." Sheldon sighed. "Nevermind. I'll go."  
It wasn't long before the two teens were out of school and on their way home. Jenny waved off to Sheldon as he stepped into  
his house, his being on the way to Jen's from the college. Jenny walked along happily, humming a soft tune to herself.

'This is so GREAT,' she thought to herself, that large smile not leaving her face for a second, 'I look great, everybody  
seems to like me, and I get to go to a cool, unchaperoned DANCE tonight!' She leapt up into the air and squealed girlishly  
as she savored the thought.

She stepped into the house and shut the door behind her. "Oh hey Jen!" exclaimed Brad as he scurried on over from the next  
room to greet her, only to stop in his steps and open his eyes up wide. "HUBBA HUBBA JEN!" he gasped, after swallowing,  
hard. Jenny giggled, "So you think it looks good too, huh?" "Well DUH. Spin for me, baby!" Brad said as he made a circular  
motion with his finger. Jenny spread her arms and delicately spun herself one full rotation. Brad applauded, "Well little  
lady, I am definitely impressed."

Jenny giggled and set her books down on the end table and sat on the couch. Brad sat at the other end. "So have you thought  
about college yet?" she asked. "Actually, I'll be joining you guys next quarter. I missed the deadline. Dad ain't happy,  
but meh," he shrugged, "Not much I can do about it now, amiright?" Jenny rolled her eyes. "So Sheldon and I were invited to  
a RAVE for tonight," Jenny announced, in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "Oh?" Brad asked, perking up, a bit surprised.

"Well, would you want to go?" She asked, after observing the glint of hope in Brad's eyes for half a minute or so. "WELL OF COUR-." -Ahem- "Of course I'd like to go with you Jenny, what are best friends for?" he corrected himself, trying to maintain his coolness as he usually did. "Great! Meet us in front of that warehouse on the edge of town at midnight. Sheldon mentioned him and I go early so we could get some stuff on the way there, or something, I don't know." "Okay that's cool, I'm going to need that much time to get ready anyways. Y'know, I want to give the ladies what they came for," said Braid smoothly as he trailed a finger down his chest, adding a slight sizzle sound as his finger reached his naval area.

Jenny again rolled her eyes. "OKay then, it's agreed. Meet you there midnight."

Brad had since left and Jenny was in her room now, fiddling around with her outfit and the like, trying to adapt it to  
something that would be suitable for such an occasion. "Raver style, huh?" she spoke softly to herself, eyeing up the copy  
of herself in the mirror.

Luckily, mom was away on business and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. And it seemed fairly peaceful as far as  
invasions and attacks went this week, so hopefully there would be no interruptions tonight. Here was her chance to make a  
good, lasting first impression on the fellow students at this dance.

Shifting styles wasn't something too difficult to do for her, it was just a matter of finding something that looked RIGHT.  
Hmm... Her skirt extended down, and actually gave off the illusion of becoming a baggy, loose fitting pair of shorts which  
cut off right below her knees. Her top cut up and cut down, to just a thick strap which just covered her breast-area and  
laced together at her back. She smiled at her feminine form, it was still just missing something. Her boots became more  
sneaker-like in appearance. She tweaked her naval button, until it glowed a soft blue. She pulled a rod out from the inside  
of her arm, and circled it around her waist as if it were a waist belt. This rod, also glowed a soft blue. "This is nice  
and all, but the glow just isn't me," Jenny spun in front of the mirror, and shrugged. "Meh, it looks good enough, it IS a  
rave, after all. I'm sure everybody will be a hundred times brighter than I."

Sheldon was fidgeting and tearing his dressers apart looking for clothing that would fit the occasion. Unlike Jenny, he  
couldn't just 'create' an outfit from scratch. He had to make due with what he had. He dug out a pair of his loosest  
fitting jeans, which were torn up the knee and in patches here and there. It was a pair of jeans he'd work most with in his  
garage, er, lab. A bit loose around the waist, he put on a black and white checker printed belt he'd bought a while back,  
thinking it'd be appropriate eventually. It was just a tad bit bigger than he had anticipated, so his pants still hung  
fairly low, and his boxers were visible since at the moment he wore no shirt. But at least he wasn't wairing a pair of  
kiddie undies like he used to, this was just an average pair of boxers, blue and black plaid.

He posed in front of the mirror, before seeking out a shirt to wear. "Hey, Jenny," he said as sensually as he could, "You  
like what you see?" Just as he stepped forward he tripped over the oversized pant leg and landed flat on the ground. "Ugh,  
why do I even bother?" he mumbled through the carpet before picking himself up and continuing to rummage through his drawers.

He pulled a long sleeved white shirt over his thin frame. It was surprisingly formfitting on him, not as baggy as his  
hoodie. Then, over the white long sleeved shirt, he pulled a black t-shirt over his frame. It read "Darude" over the front  
in firey red letters, and was a bit loose on him. "I just KNEW being a techno geek would pay off someday," he said, as if  
almost proud, as he observed his outfit in the mirror. His converse sneakers would fit right in. Hey, it wasn't exactly the  
raver look, but it would be better once he got his hands on some glowsticks.

Posing that victorious pose in front of his mirror, Jenny giggled at him through the window. He yelped and jumped. "Ah, you  
scared me Jen!" he exclaimed, blushing a bit of embarassment before rushing over and opening the window completely so she  
could hop right into his room.

"Well are you ready to go?" she asked. Sheldon, looking dazed, was in his own little world. His eyes trailed up and down  
Jenny's frame, admiring her new outfit. He liked it. The bottoms were a bit tomboyish, and not downright slutty, as he  
expected to see a lot of tonight. "Sheldoooonnn," Jenny snapped her fingers in front of him. He blinked, blushed, and  
looked away. "Uhh," he nervously chuckled, "Sorry Jen. Yeah, I'm ready to go."

The two were off, dropping by one of the smaller stores on the way, and buying what was left of their glowsticks. Apparently  
everybody else had already stocked up, there wasn't much left to pick from. Sheldon adorned his wrists with loops of them,  
and handed some to Jen, expecting her to do the same. She looked at the glowing things with slight interest, but shrugged as  
she slipped a few over each wrist, and another around her thin, girlish neck.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Jen?" Sheldon asked again, looking away. "I mean if you just wanted to hang  
out and do something quiet, we could always er...rent a movie or something." He gulped and looked over to Jenny, bashfully,  
kind of afraid of what she was going to say.

"Sheldon, we could do that ANY night. TONIGHT is this massive rave! Come on!" she grabbed him by the hand and rushed down  
the sidewalk.

Sheldon couldn't help but let a large smile creep over his face. 'Any night?' he repeated in his mind, snickering softly  
under his breath. But his cheeks only started to change color after he looked over to see their fingers laced. Luckily it  
was night out, he wouldn't want anybody to see how red his face was getting.

'Maybe there's hope, after all,' Sheldon thought quietly to himself. Soon he caught sight of the rather large building  
ahead. Already he could feel the vibrations of the bass up ahead thumping in his chest. Hopefully tonight would go well.

Hell, he KNEW it would go well. 'Sheldon Lee,' he thought to himself, 'You need to stop being such a chicken!' As Sheldon  
continued to mentally prepare himself for the night ahead, Jenny released her grip on his hand to run over to Brad, who was  
definitely doing everything he possibly could to catch a lady's eye.

Brad's slightly refined stomach was left nude, as he wore no shirt, just a pair of loose fitting black raver shorts similar  
to the ones Jenny was trying to imitate. His boxers were also showing, and a studded belt held them clinging to his tiny  
waist. Brad flexed, he had some muscle to his arms. "Welcome to the gun show," he said slyly to Jenny, who giggled and just  
hugged him. She NEVER took him seriously, and that was a good thing, for Sheldon's sake especially. "Glad to see you can  
make it Sheldon," Brad greeted, high fiving the still nervous nerd.

"Hey! I'm glad you guys could make it!" Hunter stepped up to the group of three, carrying an armful of water bottles.

"Who's this guy?" he asked, nodding to Brad. "Hey I'm Brad," he introduced himself cooly. "Cool, I'm Hunter." "What's all  
the water for?" Jenny asked curiously. "Oh, these are just to not only keep people hydrated, but to er, make things a little  
itneresting," Hunter chuckled to himself. 'They're drugged,' Sheldon thought to himself, 'I KNEW this kind was no good. I  
just KNEW it.'

Hunter popped one open and started chugging it down. "I'm ready to party, who's with me?" he said cheerfully as he started  
passing the bottles out, starting with Brad who took one happily, and then heading over to Sheldon. He skipped Jenny,  
assuming she wouldn't want it considering she's a robot and all. Sheldon took the bottle into his hands and eyed it up  
suspiciously.

"Well what's wrong?" asked Hunter, almost as if he were insulted by the fact Sheldon wasn't drinking it like the rest of  
them.

"Well nothing, it's just-" "Then why don't you just drink it, Sheldon?" interrupted Brad, who was already half way done with  
his own bottle. Jenny looked a little confused. As far as she knew it was just water, she really didn't know much about how  
any of this stuff worked. Sheldon caved, and took the water bottle to his mouth, and drank not only the water, but whatever  
poisons or drugs were laced into it.

"PARTYYYY!" yelled Brad as he ran inside, the crowd starting to build and the music getting even louder. Jenny giggled.

"Well hey guys, I'm out for now, I'll come back for you Jen, I think you owe me a dance," Hunter said smoothly, winking at

Jenny who only blushed and giggled in return.

Jenny and Sheldon wandered into the warehouse. They were greeted by flashing blacklights, strobelights, colored lights,  
EVERY light. Jenny found this to be beautiful. She gasped and looked around in awe. Her being robot, she found this to be  
more romantic than anything. "This is really cool," it's so nice in here. Of course, Sheldon couldn't hear her. The music  
was far too loud and the crowd was just dancing.

At this point Sheldon had completely forced down the mystery drink Hunter gave to them earlier. He put a hand on Jenny's  
shoulder. "Uh Jen...I don't think I'm doing so hot right now..."


	4. Drugs are BAD

Obviously, I don't own MLAATR. I don't own any of the characters, I am just in love with them. :D

Story MAY go up in rating in later chapters. I'm still unsure of how 'romantic' I want things to end up.

So yes, this is my first fanfic of the show. Hope everybody enjoys, feel free to leave reviews! Thanks guys!

PS - THANKS GUYS FOR THE FEEDBACK SO FAR! 8D I appreciate it, I really do!

------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Drugs are BAD

"Huh?" Jenny turned to see Sheldon looking a bit out of it. He held his head in one hand and wouldn't pull away from her shoulder with the other. His pupils just weren't...right. She couldn't quite place her finger on it at the moment. "Oh gosh Sheldon, are you okay?" she grabbed a hold of both of his shoulders. Sheldon, strangely enough, giggled and just stared into her face.

"Y'know Jenny, I think I'm gonna be okay," Sheldon said loosely, as he leaned into her, hugging her with his arms around her neck, and rubbed into her cheek with his. Jenny blushed, but luckily they were in such a crowd nobody paid any mind to his awkward actions. Plus, comparing what Sheldon was doing to what some of the OTHER people were doing in here, she had nothing to be embarassed of.

"Uhm, Sheldon, what's going on?" she asked, a bit confused, gently peeling the boy off of her. "Everything's just so...great right now," he said in an overly mellow tone. "Hey Jenny, you want to dance?"

Jenny quirked a brow suspiciously. Could it be the water? Well Sheldon seemed okay for NOW anyways. He wasn't studdering, maybe he had a newfound confidence. She shrugged it off. "Well, uhm...Sure! Why not!" Sheldon instinctively grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him. The two were at such close range, Jenny could feel the slight exhales of breath through Sheldon's nose trail her cheek. She couldn't help but blush, it was a feeling she hadn't felt before and it just made her feel slightly awkward and bashful. Being eye to eye with him was new too, she always thought Sheldon to be shorter, but after they got out of high school he seemed to have a series of growth spurts.

"You've got really nice eyes," Sheldon complimented openly, starting to move with her to the currently slow rhythm of the music. "Oh, thanks Sheldon, uhm...you too," she returned the compliment, not really knowing what else to say. "Haha, you're funny," Sheldon said, a slight slur to his tone now.

"Sheldon, I really don't think-" Sure enough, just as she went to voice her concern, Sheldon fell into her. She caught him of course, as his weight was nothing compared to what she was used to lifting. He giggled, his face now in her chest. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry Jenny, I think I just lost my balance," he muffled. Jenny was really blushing now. This was NOT Sheldon, and she knew it. "WOOO GO SHELDON" Brad called from a nearby group he was dancing with. A few of the girls dancing with Brad looked over to see Sheldon and Jenny, 'awwing' at them as if they were cute together or something.

Jenny was embarassed, and bashful, which was something she wasn't used to. "Sheldon!" she tugged him up, forcing him to stand straight, "You need to get a hold of yourself! You're not even BEING yourself!"

"Oh Jen, sometimes we just need to cut looooose," said Sheldon lazily as he hugged her again. Jenny rolled her eyes. "You know I need to find Hunter, he should know what's going on, and then we can-"

Jenny's eyes went wide. Her lips caught in those of her rather impaired friend.

Before Jenny could even THINK of how to react, Sheldon pulled away and smiled innocently. "What was that? Oh wait, you wanted to dance some more? Well Jenny, I'd LOVE to!" he took her by the hand and lead her through the crowd. Brad lent another "GO SHELDON" which Jenny could hear from behind.

Stricken with shock, Jenny was just wide-eyed and blushing. That was...ehm...different, to say the least.

Sheldon stepped back and just started dancing. He was good at throwing his lithe body around like that. However, if Sheldon was completely aware and CARED about the people watching him, he probably would have been too nervous to have proceeded by now. He continued to move to the beat of the music. Sheldon wasn't the best dancer in the world, but he definitely had some sence of rhythm and KNEW how to relax and just let loose. And if it wasn't for the fact that the music has sped up to the point of no return right now, he'd probaby have had his body pressed to Jenny and continuously complimented her on how good she looked tonight. Hell, how good she looked ALL THE TIME.

"YOU GO NERDY KID!" cheered on one of the more buff guys, dressed more like a raver than a lot of the people here tonight. Sheldon looked just a little silly, but he was accomplishing what most people here could NEVER do. Cut loose, COMPLETELY cut loose, and not give a damn what anybody else thought.

Jenny smiled. It was nice to see Sheldon being, well, a nut. He was so uptight and nervous all the time, this was like a breath of fresh air. Well, maybe he IS capable of having fun, right? And she was actually surprised as to how well the people around him have taken to him. A few of the girls were clapping and whistling, a few of them obviously under the spell of some sort of drug but that didn't make them any less to Sheldon. A few of the guys were cheering him on too. Sheldon just laughed and tugged at Jenny. "Hey, why aren't you dancing Jen? I thought you liked this kinda music!"

Jenny nodded. Ah, what could it hurt. If Sheldon could flail around like an ape then Jenny should be able to do a thing or two and have no shame in it. She moved her arms gently, and swayed her hips to the beat. Her curves worked so well for her, the way she was able to to turn and bend with such ease. Her flexibility did nothing but benefit her as she graced the dance floor with her professional looking dance moves. She did, after all, install a few things for the occasion before she left the house earlier this evening. Sheldon stepped back and just smiled at her, watching the robot girl shake her rear like she should have been this entire time, bending her body back and forth to the rhythm of the music, the beat of the tune.

A few cat calls were heard, but Sheldon was just too caught up in the visual display to care. Or hell, a little too...on something to care too, whatever it was. Most likely a combination of sorts. But it wasn't a worry now. Right now it was just Sheldon, Jenny, and the crowd.

The song gradually slowed down, and just as Jenny was ready to stop, Sheldon took her hands in his and he urged her to dance. A few whistles came from the crowd, and yet another one of Brad's 'GO SHELDON's' could be heard across the room. The two danced together, Jenny following Sheldon's lead, as she didn't want to trip him up, especially in the state he was in.

He merely smiled and blushed at her. She just smiled back. This was a good deed, a favor for a friend, right?. Plus, they were both in the spotlight. There were probably going to be serious social reprucussions later, as it looked like Sheldon and Jenny were an ITEM, but she'd deal with that when the time came, if it ever did. Hell, she wasn't focused so much on winning everybody over right now anyways. Whether Sheldon was in the picture or not, Jenny had been approved by MANY of her classmates already!

Brad found himself dancing with two of the hottest girls there. 'It's like I've died and went to heaven,' he thought silently to himself, bouncing with them on the other side of the room. Not to mention, that water he had earlier was starting to get to him. Not nearly as bad as it had for Sheldon, but Brad just felt loose, open, and the colors flashing in all corners of the room were adding to the psychadelic fantasy which he could see every which way he looked.

"This is the best rave EVERRR! Don't you think so ladies?" he said, scooping one closer to him in each arm. They both giggled, each one kissing him softly on the cheek. "I agree to that!" said the one softly. "Oh, me too, ESPECIALLY me," she said, nibbling on Brad's ear seductively.

"Hey Jen, I'm starting to get tired," said Sheldon. At this point the two have split but were dancing within close proximity of eachother. "Oh?" Jenny reached over, and Sheldon collapsed, for real this time. Jenny picked him up and started heading towards the exit.

"Now THAT little man knows what it's like to party!" said one of the guys. A few of them laughed, but cheered Sheldon on as the two of them left. Sheldon was now known by his peers as a crazy nerdy kid who knew how to party and just let loose on the dance floor. Although it wasn't necessarily the REAL him, Jenny figured he'd rather be known as THAT than just some comic book, anime geek.

Sheldon was breathing softly. By from what Jenny could tell, all of Sheldon's vitals were where they should be, so she guessed he was just drained by all of the night's hustle and bustle. Jenny must admit, she was quite pleased with the outcome. Sadly, her and Hunter never had their dance. She's sure she would get an earful about it the next day at school, but right now there was just Sheldon to worry about. Jenny started to drag her feet. Her battery was running low, she was getting tired too.

Yawning, she floated up to her window, and glided silently into her room. Her house was closer than Sheldon's, and there was no way she was going to go all the way there and back in the drained state she was in. She gently set the sleeping Sheldon down on the small couch her mother let her put into her room a while back. Slowly walking over to her bed, she collapsed. Not even covered, she fell asleep instantly.


End file.
